1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved systems and methods for providing an image on an item. More particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing an image, such as one or more characters, symbols, pictures, imagery, and/or designs, onto an organic product, such as a plant, flower, fruit or portion thereof.
2. Background and Related Art
Organic products, such as flowers and fruit, are commonly exchanged as gifts for a variety of reasons. For example, flowers are given to celebrate such occasions as anniversaries, birthdays, graduations, promotions, retirements, and other meaningful events. Flowers have also been used to express feelings of appreciation, friendship, love, romance, and sympathy. Similarly, fruit and/or other organic products have been packaged into gift baskets and exchanged as holiday gifts.
When an organic product is delivered as a gift to the intended recipient, a card that is written by the purchaser or by another individual on behalf of the purchaser typically accompanies the gift. For example, a purchaser may contact a local florist to place an order for one or more flowers that are to be given as a gift to a particular recipient. The purchaser may receive the flowers and deliver them personally or may allow the florist to deliver the flowers to the intended recipient on behalf of the purchaser. When the purchaser is present at the local floral shop, the purchaser may express his/her feelings on a card that will accompany the delivery of the flowers. Alternatively, when not in person at the floral shop, an employee of the shop may prepare a card on behalf of the purchaser that will accompany the flowers when delivered and that expresses the sentiments of the purchaser.
While the flowers provide a gift to the recipient, it is the card that is the medium used to communicate a particular message or expression from the purchaser to the recipient. When the flowers are delivered without a card, the recipient is required to interpret the meaning of the gift, which can result in an erroneous conclusion.